That Was Then
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: First a conversation with Dash leads to a date and Danny's totally freaking out about it! What will Sam do, and has Danny lost Sam forever? Based on JMac song. DxS in the end! I SWEAR BY...IDK...BUT I SWEAR IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess you never really notice what you've got,**

'**til you finally realize she could be gone**

Danny stood by in the background and was shocked at the sight that he was seeing. Sam was sitting by a tree and sitting right next to her was…DASH! Danny came in closer to overhear what they were talking about.

"You know, you're not so bad now that I've actually talked to you. Any I already know that you're a good kisser."

"Thanks Dash, you're not so bad yourself."

"Hey…would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"I've talked with you for five minutes and already you want to go out with me."

"Just give it some thought."

"I'll think about it, but don't expect any answers anytime soon. This will take a lot of thinking."

"I'll wait for you forever. There's something about you that I just…can't seem to resist…"

"Quite the charmer now aren't we?"

"I guess…"

"Talk to ya later Dash, I have to get going!"

"Think about it!" Danny then decided to come out of his hiding spot once he saw that Dash was gone. He ran up to Sam and trapped her on the shoulder. She immediately smiled but seeing his frown became confused.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"What are you thinking!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about you going out with DASH!"

"How did you…did you listen in on our conversation!"

"I heard enough to know that you must be going crazy!"

"I am not going crazy Danny!"

"Then why are you going out with him? Have you forgotten all the times that he's mocked us? Beat me up? Stuffed Tucker in a locker?"

"Danny, I think he's changed."

"So then you are going out with him!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENING IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING OUT WITH DASH!"

"Danny…look…it's none of your business."

"Sam I'm your best friend and now thinking about dating MY WORST ENEMY! OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS!"

"Danny stop shouting! Right now I'm just _thinking_ about going out with Dash! I never actually said that I was going to go out with him! Will you get that through your thick head!"

"Sam! I'm just…concerned. What if he's just using you?"

"You mean like Paulina was using you?"

"Exactly…hey!"

"Face it Danny, no matter what you say I still think that Dash has changed!"

"Sam…something has seriously got to be wrong with you. Come on I'll take you home."

"DANNY! Just because I want to date you suddenly start freaking out on me and telling me that I'm crazy! Is it not possible for someone to like me? And is it not possible for me to be able to go out on a date! What is wrong with you Danny!"

"NOTHING!"

"That's it Danny, I am going on a date with Dash and there is NOTHING that you can do that will stop me!"

"SAM-"

"I've heard enough Danny! I'm sick and tired of you always doing this to me! I am going on that date!"

"But Sam-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam then ran into her house and shut the door. Danny stood by the curb and looked at her house. He then heard the argument going through his head again. He winced at the words that she had said. He transformed into his ghost half and started to fly to towards his house. All the while, you could see a glimmer in his eye and a sad expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey people's! I just thought about writing this fic in honor of Jesse McCartney's song 'That Was Then' which is the title and the lyrics were the big, bolded, underlined thing at the top. It's one of my favorite songs of his and I totally love it! Anyways, I know that it was short but I'm running as fast as I can cuz I got a b-ball tournament in about five minutes! Wish me good luck! And before I go let me recommend this fic to ya'll, it's by **Brownsugar7** and the title is called **Losing A Whole Year**. There's also this other one but I forgot it's name so check her profile out! I've got to go now but If you want to find out what's going to happen between Sam, Dash, and Danny you might want to do one thing…REVIEW! -Val


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I've been taking you for granted**

**For the longest time**

As soon as Danny came home he did the first thing that any person would ever do in his case. Call his only other friend.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Tucker asked in his cell phone as he took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Tucker, do you know what Sam's getting ready to do?" Danny asked and Tucker could detect the urgency in his voice so he dropped the cookie unto his desk and gave Danny his full attention…by picking up the milkshake instead.

"Nope. What, did you guys have another fight? Did you talk about Paulina in front of her again? Danny, you should know better than to do that by now, I mean-"

"TUCKER! Listen!" Danny shouted cutting Tucker off and Tucker sighed.

"Alright Danny, tell me what Sam did this time," Tucker said as he took a large gulp of the vanilla milkshake.

"She…I…well…to put it short, she's going on a date," Danny said unable to tell Tucker the rest. Tucker snorted causing some milkshake to come out of his nose.

"That's it? I mean, come on Danny, just cuz' she's goin' on a date doesn't mean that it's the end of the world-" Tucker said while wiping off the milkshake and then he took another gulp.

"She's going on a date with DASH!" Danny shouted and he could faintly hear Tucker coughing. In truth, Tucker was choking.

"Yeah right Danny, like I was really going to fall for that," Tucker said and Danny realized that Tucker wasn't choking, he was laughing!

"TUCKER! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Danny shouted into the phone and Tucker gasped. He thought he was having a heart attack!

"Oh…my…GOSH! What did you do to her Danny? It had to have been bad," Tucker said, recovering from his near death moment.

"Well…I sort of over heard her and Dash talking and…yelled at her," Danny said meekly. Tucker just gaped at the phone for a minute.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" Tucker shouted into the phone so loud that Danny had to take his ear from the phone, fearing that he would become deaf.

"Hey! I didn't think when I was doing it at the time and-"

"Your darn right you weren't thinking! What happened the last time you yelled at Sam Danny?" Tucker asked and Danny shrunk himself. Tucker didn't even wait for an answer. "That's right, she punished you didn't she? That was the time when you were limping for three days…I thought you'd learned your lesson man," Tucker said shaking his head and Danny stood upright in his bed.

"Alright, alright. I shouldn't have yelled at her. But let's stay on topic," Danny said trying to change the subject. Tucker grinned. Now was the time to make Danny feel guilty…then maybe…he might get guilty enough to confront Sam, admit his feelings for her, and Tucker would be swimming in cash. It's a win, win situation.

"Danny, do you think that maybe Sam left you because you've always been ignoring her?" Tucker asked, a small plan beginning to form.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Tucker smirked, he was hooked.

"I mean the fact that nowadays whenever she wants to talk to you you're always paying attention to another girl, thinking about another girl, or just plain ignoring her," Tucker said, sighing. '_I'm really good at this_' he thought and Danny's eyes widened.

"I…I never knew that I was…hurting her," Danny said, his voice strained. Tucker's smirk turned into a smile, Danny was caught, hook, line, and sinker. Now, all that he had to do was fill him with total guilt, admit his feelings, and get his butt over to stop Sam.

"You should have realized this a long time ago Danny! I mean, didn't you know how much you were hurting her? How would you feel if every time Sam tried to talk to you she'd just ignore and pay attention to some guy?" Tucker asked and Danny rolled around on his bed.

"I'd…hate her," Danny said and he winced as he said those words. Tucker lost his smile. He was hurting Danny…but it was for the sake of money.

"Exactly. Now, how would you feel if-"

"She acted the way I did when I saw her? I…might have done the same thing," Danny said interrupting Tucker and Tucker sighed.

"You know what you've been doing to her don't you?" Tucker asked and held his breath, waiting for the answer. Danny paused thinking and then he gripped the cell phone.

"I've been taking her for granted," he said and Tucker took a breath. Maybe Danny wasn't so dense after all.

"Now what are you going to do to show her that you've changed?" Tucker asked and Danny opened his mouth, and then shut it.

"I…uhh…," he stuttered and Tucker sighed. Then again, maybe he was dense.

"You have to stop her!" Tucker shouted and Danny shook his head.

"Tucker, I've already tried that and what did that end up in?" Danny asked and Tucker again sighed, shaking his head in remorse.

"Come on Danny! You have to do it!"

"What happened last time?" Danny asked persistently and Tucker stopped shaking his head.

"Well, maybe this time you could at least _try _to be nice about it. Don't just rub it in her face and not hear her side. Actually talk to her," Tucker said, his voice seemed to be filled with knowledge. Danny gaped into the phone.

"Tucker…when did you learn to give good advice?" Danny asked and Tucker leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe it's because it's between my two best friends who NEED to make up soon or else I'll get stuck in the middle and have to choose sides," Tucker said but inside he thought, '_Or maybe it's because of the money…yep, it's the money.' _

"I guess you're right Tucker," Danny said and Tucker smirked.

"You got that right. Now what are you still doing in your room? GO GET SAM!" Tucker shouted into the phone and Danny got up.

"I'm goin for her right now! I-OUCH!" Danny shouted as he tripped over his bed. Tucker groaned as Danny stood back up and told Tucker he'd call him back. Then, he started walking out the door of his house.

"I'll never take you for granted again Sam," Danny said as he started walking off in Sam's houses' direction. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER…see, I've been kind of going over EVERYTHING in Inuyasha. Yes, I think I've become a fanatic. INUYASHAXKAGOME FOREVER. Alright, now that that's out, I hope that you guys will forgive me for the long wait and I hope that you liked the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

- Val


	3. Chapter 3

**HELP ME!**

Okay, I know that you were all hoping for an update –FINALLY- but I can't do it!

I seriously can't! I try writing another chapter, get half-way through it and then get so frustrated with it that I end up deleting it and starting over! This goes for all my DP fics and it's REALLY starting to kill me!

ANYONE, ANYONE,

If you have ANY idea how I can get my inspiration back or have something to say to me that can help, PLZ tell me!

I'm begging you!

–Val –


End file.
